


Human Heat

by Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009
Genre: Fever, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib/pseuds/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib
Summary: Sarek makes a discovery in the forge and him and Amanda must figure out what it means as they attempt to save a life.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Christopher Pike & Amanda Grayson
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Amanda!” Amanda turned towards her husband's voice, almost dropping the dish she was cleaning.”Yes.” She yelled back, quickly putting away the plate. Something was wrong. Sarek never expressed his emotions, this would happen on very rare occasions, but they would be quiet and reserved. Not an outburst as what appeared to be happening. She scurried out of the kitchen towards the living room. “What is it-... Oh my god.” Amanda stopped short as her hand flew to her mouth. The sight in front of her causing her heart to stop. Sarek, still in his large coat and boots; covered in dust and sand. Had Christopher Pike held limply in his arms. Clad in his captains uniform, yellow shirt missing. Replaced by what appeared to be the undergarment of the uniform, a long sleeved compression shirt. One arm hanged limply down, pointing towards the floor while the other lay curled atop his stomach. His head hung to the side uselessly, pointing towards Amanda. She wasn’t too close, still a few feet away. But even from the distance she could see the extent of the situation. Pikes lips were moving as he seemed to mouth words, but she couldn’t hear any being spoken. His lips looked cracked and his skin had been reddened. He must have been out in the sun she realised, most likely stuck in the desert from the sand on Sarek’s jacket she thought. I need to help him, she realised. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up to her husband. “ Go upstairs and place him on our bed, remove his shoes, pants, and shirt as you do.” Sarek simply nodded as he rushed past Amanda. Pulling pike closer to his body as he did. Mostly attempting not to jostle the poor man more than he already had been. Amanda ran to the kitchen as he did. She quickly searched through the cabinets for supplies, gathering a large bowl, some ice, and a collection of various hand towels. She quickly poured the ice and water in the large bowl and rushed upstairs. Careful not to spill the water in the bowl. Her mind was racing, thoughts and questions filling her head as she pounded towards the room. What happened to him? Shouldn't he be with Spock? Where is Spock? Why isn't he with his crew? Why is he alone? Why is he on Vulcan? Why is he in such a weak condition? So many questions unanswered. Amanda finished the steps and walked down the hallway. Then unceremoniously shoved the door to the bedroom open. Almost running into Sarek, just barely dodging his hunched over form. He was crouched on the floor at the foot of the bed, untying Pikes left shoe. He had already removed the right shoe along with Pikes shirt. She moved around the bed and over to Pikes side, placing her items on the nightstand. She turned to Pike, getting a much better look than she did before. Pikes chest, although it had been covered by the shirt. Was red. You could almost feel the heat just looking at it. There were small grains of salt plastered all over Pikes body. Amanda reached down to touch the chest, feeling the surface. Hot, and dry. She could feel the breaths move around in Pikes chest. His chest was barely moving up and down, but she could feel rumbling in his chest. The breaths fighting to get into his lungs. She moved up to examine his face. His head almost made his chest look pale, his neck was an angry red. The dead skin was beginning to peel, curling up and away from his body. The same effect being replicated across his cheeks, nose, and forehead. Small grains of salt dotted his head. Spreading across his forehead and the side of his face. His mouth was open, lips slightly parted as Amanda could now hear the quiet whistles and wheezes that were supposed to be his breaths. Attempting to push there way into Pikes fragile form. Amanda couldn't help herself as she gently laid a hand on Pikes forehead. Heat welcomed her, pushing itself into her hand. She recoiled, overwhelmed by just how much heat there truly was. "Sarek." She turned to her husband. He had finished with the shoes and was carefully pulling down the black pants. But he switched his attention as his head shot up towards his wife. "Where did you find him?" Sarek pulled the pants free and tossed them on the floor. "I was going down the the Forge when I found him. He was face down in the sand mumbling, no star fleet ship or personnel in sight.” Sarek came around the bed to stand next to Amanda. “I attempted to rouse him but he only continued to mumble incoherently. His temperature is much higher than that of the average male human.” Amanda lightly smiled at her husbands matter of fact commentary. “Yes you are correct Saru he has a fever. How long was he out there?” Amanda turned and grabbed one of the hand towels, lightly dipping it in the iced water. “I am unsure, there was no mention of any star fleet visit at the citadel. I will contact them.” Amanda rang out the rag and turned back to Pike. Sarek watched as she leaned down and laid the folded towel gently over Pikes brow. Careful to place it just right so it wouldn’t slip. Pike shivered lightly. “Yes you should do that, there’s no way the Enterprise would leave their captain stranded like this.” Amanda moved to get another rag. “No. Stop.” Amanda stopped short of the second rag, turning back to Pike. She watched as Pikes head lightly jerked to one side, then the next. Panting, legs beginning to move weakly. “Sarek.” Amanda turned to her husband. Noting that he hadn’t moved from his original position beside her. She was about to plead for her husband to hurry when, Pikes own pleas became louder. “Please.” Pikes back arched slightly off the bed for a moment, then slammed back down into it. His movements becoming larger and more uncoordinated. His chest bouncing up and down as his body jerked. “No.” Amanda moved back as Pikes head flipped towards her violently. “Sarek.” Sarek moved before being asked, grabbing Pikes shoulders and pushing him down into the bed. Pike began to resist. Shoulders attempting to jerk up and off the bed, but Sarek held firm. “Stop.” Pike moaned, arms swinging up. Not to much allure as all he could do was feeble grasp at Sareks arms. Squirming under the strong grip of the Vulcan. Amanda watched as her husband held down the frenzied Captain. It was hypnotizing, seeing Christopher Pike. The man who had smiled at her when Spock had introduced him, been revered as a pillar of calm, strength, and plenty of charisma. Deliriously fight against her husbands pressing arms. “Amanda. Amanda!” Amanda attention snapped up to the voice. “I understand you must be emotionally overwhelmed but we must call the high command and arrange for medical intervention.” Her husbands voice stood above all else, calm and steady. Directed towards her. “Of course.” Amanda breathed, moving across the room. She walked quickly past the scene when she noted something on the floor, next to Pikes pants. A container of some sorts, definitely not beloginning to her. She crouched down and grabbed the small object, it seemed familiar. “Sarek?” She quickly stood up and moved to show her husband. “Look.” Sarek huffed as he glanced towards the object placed in front of him. Eyes going wide as he realised what it was. “That’s not-” Sarek stopped short as Pike pushed harder against the hands. “Don’t call high command.” Sarek tossed over his shoulder, returning his attention to the star fleet captain. Amanda looked up at her husband, perplexed. “Place that somewhere on the counter and call Emul Ranok, his number is in to communication directory. He is a doctor who has specialties in human physiology, tell him it is a private matter and that I have summoned him for a consult of a human nature.” Amanda nodded quietly, placing the small glass vile she had found on the second night stand and rushing out of the room. Sarek focused his full attention on Pike. “Captain Pike?” He questioned calmly, but to no avail. Instead he was rewarded with Pikes legs jerking out sluggishly at him, barely lifting off the bed. Saru switched his grip, in an attempt to stop Pikes hands from clawing at his own. But that proved to be a mistake as Pike seemed to have a sudden burst of energy. Taking the Vulcan by surprise as Pikes leg moved up and violently met Sareks torso. Pushing the Vulcan up and off the bed, sending him flying in a tumble. It was short lived as Sareks reflexes kicked in, allowing him to regain his balance. He looked up to see that Pikes eyes were open. Not only that but that he was now on the other side of the bed, standing carefully on shaky legs. And he was holding something, an object that looked like. A letter opener.


	2. Heat Waves

Sareks eyes went wide as he realised the gravity of the situation. Pikes eyes were open but they were glossed over. Unfocused. But the look they held was one of a delirious man. “Stay back!” Pike warned, brandishing the sharpened weapon at Sarek. Sarek slowly put his arms up, “Captain Pike it is me, Sarek. Spock’s father. I am not here to hurt you, I only wish to assist you.” Pike stood firm, holding the knife out at Sarek. Panting, as he struggled to stand on shaky legs. Sweat beginning to form on his brow. Sarek took a tentative step forward. For which Pike took a step back. “You are I’ll, you are in need of assistance. Please drop the weapon and return to.” “No.” Pike mumbled, staring at Sarek. “You-you can’t trick me, I won’t.” Pike paused as he liked his lips, dehydration seeming to kick in. “I won’t give you the codes. I won’t give you anything.” Pike iterated, pointing the knife more sharply towards Sarek. Sarek stood still, assessing the situation. His next words had to be delicately chosen. Should I tell the Captain the truth, or reassure him? Sarek chose the latter as he started off. “Captain Pike, I found you in the desert on your own. I brought you back to my home. My wife Amanda and I, Sarek, have been taking care of you. This is not a trick, and no one wants any information.” Sarek reassured. Pike brought a hand up to his head, rubbing his forehead. He moaned as he did so, his other hand moving down to grasp his stomach. The knife still held loosely in the grasping hand. Pike slowly moved down until he was almost doubled over, turning to the side all of his defenses dropped as he hurled on to the floor. Pikes food spilling onto a spot of the floor, coming out in an almost mashed potato form. The liquid seemingly having been taken out of it as well. Sarek took the opportunity to strike. He rushed forward, moving around the bed. He met Pike within seconds, catching the man off guard as he pulled Pike's arm down from his face to meet the second one on his stomach. Then quickly wrapping his arms around them. Pike dropped the letter opener, the engraved object clattering as it met the floor. “No!” Pike cried out. Pike squirmed in Sareks grasp. “Nonononono-“Pike whimpered. Interrupted as he gagged, pushing against Sareks grip as he dry heaved to no avail. Sarek held Pike as he convulsed against him, shaking as his body fought an internal war. But Sarek held firm until Pikes chin dropped against his chest. Sarek became aware of Pikes weight becoming heavier and heavier. Pikes legs began to fold slightly as his body refused to take his weight. “Please, no-no more.” He whimpered. Pike sunk towards the floor, Sarek following suit. Lowering the fevered man. Pike murmured a groan as they came to a sitting position on the floor. But Pike seemed to still be determined to fight. His head jerked to the side, attempting to pull the rest of his body towards the door. The door. He can see the door. “Captain Pike. Cristopher. You are in my home.” Pike whimpered again, head tossing towards the door once more. But Sarek continued, “My name is Sarek, I am Spock’s father. We have met multiple times over the course of your work. You are safe and being taken care of.” Pike stopped his jerking. His head hanging limply to the side. Sarek waited, hopeful of the calm that seemed to be inspired into the Captain. He felt Pike's head shift, his head straining until he could see Sareks face. Sarek loosened his grip ever so lightly on Pike, allowing him to fully see his face. Fevered eyes met his, the light blue shimmering as it stared up at Sarek. “Sarek?” Sarek nodded. “Yes Captain. You are in my home, you are safe.” Pike paused at the words, seeming to finally process them. After a moment Pikes head fell against Sarek, his head weakly nudging into the Vulcans chest. “Sarek. Help me.” Pike whispered into the Vulcan's shoulder. “Please. It hurts.” Pike grabbed at his stomach, pulling his knees up weakly and bending downward. Sarek watched as the captain folded in on himself. He felt the Captain shudder as he began to whimper once more, this time in a more continuous manner. “Sarek what-?” Sarek looked up to see Amanda, hand leaning on the wall as she stood in the door frame. Amanda will better understand Captain Pikes needs, Sarek thought. "His symptoms seem to be worsening. I am afraid I am currently unable to further assist him as he is in need of comfort." Amanda looked down at her husband. Then to the fever ridden man in his arms." Okay, I can do that. Get him on the bed." Sarek moved his wrapped arms. Carefully slipping one under Pikes legs, and allowing the other to wrap around Pikes back. He heaved Pike up in one fair swoop, careful not to step on the vomit. Moving back around the bed he placed Pike atop the covers once more. “I did as you asked.” Sarek turned towards his wife. “I called your doctor friend. He’ll be arriving in about 30 minutes with supplies. He said in the meantime we must place ice under the Captains armpits, neck, groin, and back.” Sarek nodded, turning and quickly rushing out of the room. Amanda turned back to Pike, she took a deep breath. And moved towards him. He had already curled in on himself atop the covers, facing away from Amanda. Amanda carefully crouched down beside Pike. Comfort, she thought. She reached her hand out to Pike, curving her wrist as she lightly wrapped her hand around his forehead. Pike moaned at the touch, relaxing ever so slightly. She quietly noted Chris’s arms, tightly wrapped around his stomach. She couldn’t help the grimace from spreading across her face. “Hey, ssshhh ssshhh. I know, I know it hurts and I’m truly sorry. But this should make you feel better.” Amanda gently let go of Pikes head and reached out behind her, grabbing a hand towel and dipping it in the water. She shifted back to Pike and pushed the cloth onto his head. Pike moaned at the cold, Amanda pushed the rag back. Pushing Pikes curls down as she did. She repeated the action, beginning to quietly stroke Pikes head with the cloth. Pikes breathing slowed as his arms relaxed. Amanda took the reaction in stride and continued stroking. Pike shifted under the touch, his arm slowly unfurling from his body. Slowly moving up towards Amanda's hand. Amanda noted the effort and the obvious lack of energy and met him there instead. Lightly grasping his hand in hers, it felt so warm and fragile. As if holding a small bird, she didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already seemed to be. "Water." Amanda's eyebrows shot up at the noise. It was hoarse and strained, coming out ever so faintly. "Please." It came out as a plea, Pikes face contorting painfully. Amanda nodded and squeezed Pikes hand, "Of course sweetheart." Amanda stopped her stroking as she reached behind her and grabbed a bottle off the table. She gently unscrewed the cap besides Pikes hand, "Okay I'm going to let go of your hand alright, it will only be a moment." She waited a moment, until Pikes hand gently loosened from hers. Allowing Amanda room to work. She placed the cup against his lips and tipped it forward. Allowing the water to pull into his mouth. She pulled the bottle back after giving him a small amount. She didn't want to overwhelm him. "Try that okay." Pike took the small portion and swallowed it whole. The coolness of the liquid replenishing every part of him it hit. Pike sighed as it went down his throat. An expression of calm spreading across his face. "More, please. Please give me more." Amanda stroked Pikes hair more, his words broke her heart. He was so desperate, thinking that he had to beg for everything she desperately wanted to give him. "Of course Christopher, I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to make sure nothing hurts anymore okay." Pike didn't respond, but it was obvious that the words had had some affect. As Pikes body relaxed, and he seemed to melt into the sheets. Giving into the blissful feeling of unconsciousness. Amanda took the opportunity to gently move Pike onto his back, careful of the scorched skin that covered his body. Then moving down to his legs and carefully unfolding them from their tangled position to rest comfortably on the bed. She walked back up the bed and placed her rag on Pikes forehead. Setting it so that it wouldn't fall off. She then proceeded to dip the rest of the rags in the iced water and laid them gently over Pikes body. Piece by piece placed over the scorched skin. Pikes chest continued to bounce as the cold rags plastered themselves to the dried and sun scaved surface. She continued to place one on his neck, and then a few on each arm and leg. She had already used all the rags when Sarek arrived, holding multiple cooling packs in his arms. He rushed around the bed and placed the packs on top of the sheets. They both began to place the packs, sliding them under the Captains back, pits, neck, and groin. Pike sighed ever so lightly as the cold packs fell into place. His face slackening further and his breaths evening out as he seemed to finally come at peace. Amanda smiled, “That should do it.” Amanda stayed with Pike as Sarek left the room, waiting for the doctor. It was only a few minutes before she heard Sarek open the front door, and multiple footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs. Amanda dabbed at Pikes brow, watching as he muttered quietly. She looked up as the pounding grew louder and two forms entered the room. Doctor Varith maneuvered towards her, large medical bag in hand. Quickly followed by Sarek. Doctor Varith nodded to Amanda as he came to crouch beside her. “Has there been any change since you called Amanda?” Varith asked, opening his medical bag. Amanda sighed as she quietly responded, “He seems to be getting slightly better, he’s much less restless and has been quiet overall. But he’s still muttering to himself. Oh and he, he threw up. Over there.” Amanda pointed toward the other side of the bed. Varith nodded again, pulling a tricorder out from his bag. “Yes I noted that when I entered, yellowish in color, it’s possible he has organ damage.” Amanda’s head snapped up to look at the doctor, no. Organ failure she thought. Varith slowly moved the tricorder over Pike's body, examining the readings as he did. “As I suspected, Captain Pike is suffering from heat stroke.” Amanda nodded, “I thought that as well. But I’m not very versed in medicine so all I knew was to get his temperature done.” Varith placed the tricorder back in the bag and began rummaging again. Sarek nodded at Amanda’s statement, “Yes, I found Captain Pike in the Forge in this state.” Varith acknowledged the Vulcan as he stood, stethoscope in hand. “Yes, a region most certainly not accommodating of human physiology. Amanda if you would.” Varith gestured for her to give him some room. Amanda nodded,”Ofcourse.” Standing and backing away from the bed. Varith crouched beside Pikes head and placed the stethoscope on Pikes chest. Checking both sides before saying, “There is no blockage or abnormality in his breathing. The rapidness of the breathing is an attempt to make up for the body's lack of oxygen in the blood cells. Humans have convex blood cells instead of biconvex, allowing for less area to cool down the body. Along with the humans smaller lung capacity and lower capability of overall water retention, I’m surprised he lasted out in the Forge. But it appears the cooling seems to be working, placing ice on the parts of the body with the most blood vessels allows for the cold to affect the most cells the quickest. But our main problem now is dehydration.” Varith walked back towards the bag. Amanda watched in anticipation, as Sarek observed. Amanda wanted him to say something else, ask her to help him with something. She was overwhelmed by the feeling that everything was out of her control. Having to watch Pike quietly whimper on the bed was too much to bare. She had to do something, she had to distract herself. Varith rummaged through his bag and pulled out two large sacks filled with a clear liquid. Amanda knew what they were immediately, “saline.” Varith nodded, “Yes. In the state he is in there is no way he would be able to drink water, or enough even if he were conscious. But the saline is much more hydrating and will be able to enter his body at a quicker rate.” Varith placed the sacks in between Pikes legs and returned to the medical bag, pulling out a small needle and a band. Varith calmly tied the band around Pikes arm, and searched the area for a vein. After finding one he slowly moved in with the needle, allowing it to ease in. But it didn’t get far. The sudden pain snapped Pike back to the land of the living, his right arm came up to grasp Varith's own. As his left swung out towards Varith. Varith dodged the attack, but was held firm by Pike. Amanda and Sarek came around the bed, Amanda moving to grab Pikes right side. As Sarek hopped onto the bed to grab his left. Both of them pounced on Pike, Amanda pushing Pikes right side down into the bed as she tried to make him unhand the Doctor. While Sarek leaned onto Pike, pulling his left arm down and back onto the bed. Placing his knee atop it as he leaned over to help Amanda with Pikes grasped hand. After a solid tug Pike let go, Sarek helped as him and Amanda pushed the arms down. Varith leaned over and attempted to replace the needle. “Hold him steady.” He commanded. Pike thrashed against the restraining hands, shoulders attempting to raise in defiance. Thwarted as they were held down. Pikes chest bounced as his heart pounded. Varith tried again, pulling the skins down and pushing in the needle. Pike grimaced as it went in, his back arching slightly. But falling a moment later. Varith turned to the disregarded bags of saline and pulled on one of the tubes. Maneuvering it into the needle. The three watched as the liquid made its way into Pikes arm. “The next hours are critical, as Amanda knows the average human body temperature is around 98, 7 degrees above our own. His current temperature is 106.3 degrees. We must get it down in order to keep him alive.” Varith frowned as he considered his examination, he needs supplemental oxygen. We need to bring him to a hospital.” Sareks head snapped towards Varith. “That will not be possible Varith.” Varith turned to Pike, curious at the comment. Amanda looked up at her husband. “Sarek?” Sarek turned to his wife. “Is this in regard to the container I discovered by the Captain's clothes.” Amanda questioned. Sarek nodded, turning to Varith and explaining, “The container Amanda speaks of had a compound inside, which I suspect to be red matter.” Varith stared at Sarek as Amanda raised a brow, “Red matter?” She asked. Sarek turned to explain but was interrupted by Varith. “It is a substance capable of forming a black hole.” Amanda’s eyes bulged at the words. “A black hole!” Amanda turned to her husband for confirmation, Sarek nodded towards her. Amanda immediately jumped back into to the conversation with a panicked, “Is that safe!?” Sarek nodded again, "The container is sound and is able to hold the material so it is contained." Amanda sighed in relief, but continued as she realised. "I'm assuming this element is hard to come by?" Sarek nodded, "Yes, and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. I trust that whatever reason Captain Pike had to be wandering around in the Forge without telling high command, with such a material in his possession. Is no coincidence." Varith looked at his friend, contemplating what next to do. "So the hospital is out of the question." Varith supplied. Sarek nodded, "Yes as if there is any way the council is involved, I don't want them to know of the Captain's whereabouts." Varith nodded, "Alright, well then I'll have to make do with what we have here." Varith moved back to his bag and retrieved a hypospray. Moving back to up to Pikes side. "If I cannot get the Captain on supplemental oxygen, I will give him a tri-ox compound to help the oxygen break down in the bloodstream. This will help his respiratory system in raising his oxygen levels." Varith pressed the hypo against pikes jugular, clicking and listening to the hiss of the chemical being administered before pulling it back. Sarek and Amanda kept hold of Pike's body. Sarek holding down his left arm and chest. While Amanda held down his right, using her free hand to gently push back Pikes hair in an attempt to calm him. Varith studied Pike, watching as he lightly squirmed against the hands holding him. "We will need to limit his movements, I have restraints in my bag." Amanda's head snapped to glare at Varith, "No!" Sarek looked up at his wife, "Amanda!" Amanda turned to her husband and explained, "Captain Pike already lashed out, but that was because he was confused. He believed he was being held prisoner. So his first instinct was to escape. Putting him in restraints will only worsen this idea." Varith shook his head. "With humans' higher emotional connection this could negatively affect his body. But the energy required for the movements he is doing are too great on his already depressed body. The most logical course of action to prevent such movement is restraints." Warith explained. Amanda thought for a moment, then looked down at Pike. Examining his face. His expression was contorted and confused. She knew he would only be more confused with restraints but, there were no other options. "Okay." She responded, "But I'll stay with him through the night, make sure he remains calm." Varith nodded as he moved back to his bag, "That only seems logical."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am relatively knew to fanfiction writing and would love some feedback, this goes for any and all of my fics. Just leave a comment on something I did wrong that I could change or something I'm doing correctly and should continue doing. Or ask any questions about the fic, and if you notice a mistake please tell me so I can fix it. This includes technologies and medical jargon, I like to be accurate.


End file.
